


Kindred Spirit

by TheGeekyLibrarian



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Eggsy, Fluff, Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Rule 63, always-a-girl-Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyLibrarian/pseuds/TheGeekyLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has more or less given up finding his soulmate. He received an imprint at eighteen, like everyone else, but after thirty odd years he's still not found the match that fate predicted for him.<br/>But fate works in it's own time, and one evening Harry discovers that his soulmate has been hiding in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me courtesy of one of those lists of prompts that float around on tumblr and elsewhere, and it's just been a nice lightweight project to work on inbetween longer fics.  
> I hope you enjoy it for what it is!

It's a night like any other.

Outside, it's a chilly November evening, and London is preparing for Christmas. Harry enters his empty office without purpose. For once he's caught up with his work for the agency, and he's restless without really knowing why. It's a welcome surprise, therefore, when Eggsy- When agent Morrigan shows up unannounced.

J.B hears her first, and runs to the front door, then to Harry as he moves through the house, and back again, until Harry reaches the front hall and opens the door to find Eggsy outside.

She looks splendid, her hair carefully pinned back into an elegant updo, eyes shining from behind thick eyelashes. The long coat she's wearing accentuates her waist beautifully, and he can see the skirt of a long dress of midnight blue silk peeking out from underneath. She smiles broadly when she sees him.

"Hiya, Harry. Thanks for watching J.B for me, I hope he wasn't too much of a pain."

She kneels to give J.B, who's been running circles around her since the door opened, an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

"No, not at all. In fact, he's been rather pleasant company."

She looks up at him, grinning, and he gets the feeling she knows what he's just said is a white lie. To keep her from inquiring further, he changes to subject.

"How was you mission?"

She shrugs, and stands.

"It was fine. Nothing special."

His voice is soft when he replies.

"Good."

Reconnaissance missions are boring compared to practically every other type of Kingsman mission, but they're a good boost of confidence and achievement nonetheless, Harry thinks, when he sees how Eggsy's practically glowing standing in front of him.

He watches with fondness as she wrangles J.B into his harness and puts him on a leash.

"Well, we'll be out of your hair. Thanks again, Harry."

"Don't mention it."

He moves past her to open the door for the odd pair he's come to care about so much, and watches as J.B pulls his owner towards it. Just as Eggsy passes him, their eyes meet and they exchange one final smile.

That's when it happens.

The scent hits him first – dark, woodsy lavender as it smells close to the skin. Suddenly he's eighteen again, lying in his bed at Oxford on the night of his eighteenth birthday. It was the witching hour, which he, romantically enough, thought gave the imprint an added sense of mystery.

Then, he hears the rustle of silk, and watches Eggsy's back as if in slow motion as she descends the steps and begins to walk. He can make out the midnight blue color of her dress from beneath her coat, and it seems to alternately tease and encourage him.

It couldn't possibly be... 

But it is. He knows it in his bones that it is.

No one has ever been able to consistently describe what meeting you soulmate feels like, most likely because each experience is unique to the person and their imprint. As the emotions run through him, Harry too finds it difficult to latch onto one feeling in particular, it feels like he experiences them all in the space of a minute; confusion, worry, elation, anxiety, joy, contentment, it's such a jumble that he has to close his eyes and take several deep breath just to remain standing.

As the first shock subsides, the feeling he's left with is one of overwhelming relief. Now he _knows_ , finally... He'd thought he'd be one of those unfortunate enough to never find their mates, or worse, find that they never had any after all. But he's not. He's Eggsy's... he's supposed to be with Eggsy.

He takes a second to bask in the pure elation of that realisation, then he runs after her.

"EGGSY! Eggsy!"

He sees the shape of her halfway down the street to his right, and takes the steps two at a time, running to catch up to her.

She turns at the sound of her name, and is waiting for him with a bemused smile on her face that changes when she sees his expression.

"Christ, Harry. Is everything alright?"

He stops abruptly a couple of steps from her, because how on earth does he explain this?

"I saw you..." He begins, like an idiot.

"On my eighteenth birthday... it was you. And I had no idea until now."

He closes his eyes for a moment in an effort to make his mind cooperate, because he knows he's still rambling, but Eggsy's gasp puts an immediate stop to that.

"Wait, you're saying I'm your...?"

He swallows hard, and replies with the word that's been singing through his every fiber for the past few minutes.

"Soulmate. Yes"

He expects her to be shocked

"Oh thank god... finally." Eggsy replies, an uncharacteristic tremble in her voice.

"I wasn't sure how much longer I could bear it."

He's about to ask her what on earth she's talking about, when his mind finally starts working again and puts two and two together.

"You knew?" He asks, not bothering to try and mask his surprise.

"How could you possibly have known, I just realised it five minutes ago..."

His voice trails off, and Eggsy smiles, the cold November night has created flushed roses in her cheeks.

"Not like that, I just- I knew you were mine."

"You...?"

He's momentarily lost for words, the weight of what she's just said hitting him like a ton of bricks. Almost as if in a trance he walks to her, and for a moment they stand facing each other. Like strangers, Harry thinks to himself, only he knows that's exactly the opposite of the truth.

"How long have you known?"

Eggsy draws a shaky breath and looks at him, her eyes impossibly bright and brimming with tears.

"Since the night you told me to come to the shop. That was my imprint...golden letters on glass, a brief glimpse of the view from the doorway, the smell of wool and leather...and your cologne. Only of course I didn't know it was your cologne when I was 18... Nor did I know when I'd ever walk into a place with gold letters that looked that classy and smelled of wool and leather. I didn't think it would ever happen. And when it did..."

She shrugs, but doesn't manage to seem as casual about it as she no doubt wants to. That doesn't surprise him. It's one of Eggsy's greatest failings, always putting other people's well-being, wishes and wants before her own, to the point where the result can hurt her to the bone and she will still do it willingly. 

"You didn't tell me because you didn't think I'd want you?"

She shakes her head, takes a step towards him, but stops, and then says:

"It wasn't like that... I didn't want to influence you. Even if I knew that my imprint meant you, there was no guarantee that yours meant...me. That's not always the way it works. And I wanted you to be happy, no matter what."

"All these years we've worked together, and before that when I taught you all I knew you didn't say a word..."

He steps forward, closing the distance between them. Tears run freely down Eggsy's face now, and he lifts one hand to wipe them away.

"Mine was a smile," he begins hesitantly.

He's never told anyone what the imprint that came to him on the eve of his eighteenth birthday was.

"The feeling of one, when you know someone smiles only for you. The smell of lavender, and midnight blue silk...the rustle and feel of it in the briefest of moments..."

Eggsy's tears are gone, but his hand still rests on her cheek as he continues.

 "I was an arrogant fool in my younger days, and it all seemed so simple at first. I frequented many parties, and it seemed more than likely that one of them would contain a woman in midnight blue silk who smelled of lavender, and had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. But the revelation never came... I waited ten years, I waited twenty... I watched as my school friends found their soulmates, or the best alternative to one they could and settled down. And then I think, slowly but surely, I gave up... my focus changed to Kingsman and little else. Then you came along..."

He smiles, and doesn't protest at all when Eggsy closes the distance between them and raises herself on her toes to give him a kiss. It's surprisingly chaste, as if Eggsy is worried that she's being too enthusiastic about having revealed herself to her soulmate. When she breaks away, he immediately pulls her into another, to show her that is not the case.

"God, you're freezing!"

It feels silly to state the obvious, but Eggsy just grips him tighter and giggles against his neck.

"Let's go back inside." He continues, wrapping his arms tighter around her without even thinking.

"I have brandy."

Eggsy nods her agreement and follows him, wiping away the last of her tears.

 

Within half an hour the mood in Harry's flat has lightened considerably. Both he and Eggsy are on their second glass of brandy, and Eggsy has exchanged her elegant evening gown for a set of Harry's much warmer and comfortable pyjamas. It seems so easy suddenly, so natural, almost as if they've been together all along.

"Well, I thought about it... _a lot_ at times." Eggsy smiles over the rim of her glass, before setting it down on the table in front of her.

"I sometimes flattered myself by thinking as much."

Harry's smile is easy, if a little uncomfortable, as he leans back and looks at her.

"Did you, though? Think about me, I mean?"

There is a pause as Eggsy looks across the table at him. Her eyes are kind, as always, and he knows that he could answer her in whatever way he wanted, and she'd be content. He settles for the truth.

"Sometimes."

Silence falls, with Harry not quite sure how to continue. Of course he's thought about her, when he's seen her flirt her way through a honeypot mission and felt jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach, when she's shown up late at night covered in blood after a mission went awry, begging to stay for just a little while... of course he's thought about her. He's more than thought about her, at times he's ached to love her like a husband would. But he's told himself the same over and over again. She's too young...and even if that was not an issue, how could she, his brilliant, lovely, darling Eggsy really want someone like him...?

And now this. Now _fate._

He's so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice Eggsy moving from her chair to sit beside him on the sofa, and startles in surprise when her body brushes up against his. Their eyes meet, and he's surprised to find Eggsy looking genuinely apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot for asking. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to..."

"No, it's not- It's just... _of course I did_."

He allows himself to put his arms around her, and is surprised to find how well she fits into his embrace. He runs a hand through her hair, and confesses:

"I watched you seduce countless marks through the live feed and was so jealous I could scream. And when you came here after missions I helped you wash off the blood, found you fresh clothes, fed you, gave you a scotch and sent you on your way, because I knew that's what you needed. But you have no idea how many times I almost asked you to stay, to let me keep you safe."

"It would have been nice if it'd been that simple, wouldn't it?"

"It was. We just didn't see it."

"What happens now that we do?"

She rests one cheek on his shoulder and looks up at him. Her eyes seem to shimmer in the dim light of the living room, and he has to take a moment to keep from getting lost in them entirely. She brings one hand up to caress his face and smiles the most beautiful smile. Everything seems so peaceful, all of a sudden... so _right_.

"I think we should take it slow. Being soulmates doesn't necessarily mean we're compatible, it just means we could be..."

Eggsy looks away at this, and her voice sounds distant rather than happy when she replies.

"Right."

He looks down at her, and feels the familiar sensation in his bones that tells him not to let her go. He's felt like this many times over the years, and every time his has managed to persuade himself that it's for the best to do the exact opposite of what every fiber in his body tells him to. But now... now he doesn't want to.

"Would you like to spend the night?"

She quickly looks up at him, and seems to measure him for a moment, before she laughs.

"Is that your definition of 'slow', Mr. Hart?"

Eggsy grins, leaning her head back in anticipation of a kiss, and he is all too willing to oblige her.

 

Later, when he's curled up in bed with Eggsy's back against his chest and the smell of her hair in his nostrils, listening to her steady breathing, Harry Hart contemplates the power of fate, although not for long. He'd imagined himself to be angry, if fate decided to give him a soulmate after all this time, but now that it's happened he feels nothing of the kind. All his thoughts seem to end in a well of gratitude to whatever force gave him this, to whatever force gave him Eggsy.

He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his lips, thinking that it has indeed been a night unlike any other.


End file.
